kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
K.Will
|Родился = |Родом из = Кванджу, Южная Корея |Образование = Dongjak High School HYUPSUNG　UNIVERSITY |Призвание = Певец, композитор, актёр |Инструменты = |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (сольная карьера) |Агентство = Starship Entertainment (2008–н.в.) Big Hit Entertainment (2007–2008) |Рост = 176 см |Вес = 75 кг |Группа крови = О |Семья = Родители |вебсайт = http://www.starship-ent.com/profile/musician/kwill.php |SNS = |Дебютный = Left Heart |Последний = The 4th Album Part.2 'Sangsang; Mood Indigo' }} K.Will (케이윌) - южнокорейский певец компании Starship Entertainment. Дебютировал сольно 3 марта 2007 года с студийным альбомом Left Heart. Дискография Студийные альбомы * Left Heart (2007) * Missing You (2009) * The 3rd Album Part.1 (2012) * The 3rd Album Part.2 'Love Blossom' (2013) * The 4th Album Part.1 'Nonfiction' (2017) * The 4th Album Part.2 'Sangsang; Mood Indigo' (2018) Мини-альбомы * Dropping The Tears (2009) * My Heart Is Beating (2011) * I Need You (2012) * Will In Fall (2013) * One Fine Day (2014) * [Re:] (2015) Цифровые синглы * "Will Do" (2007) * "Love119" (2008) * "A Drop Per Second" (2009) * "Present" (2010) * "After the Bus Left" (2010) * "Amazed" (2011) * "I Hate Myself" (2012) * "We Never Go Alone" (2012) * "You Call It Romance" (2016) * "The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" (2018) Коллаборации и песни с другими артистами * "Color Chocolate" (вместе с Mario) (2009) * "Starship Planet" (2011) * "Starship Planet 2012" (2012) * "Even If U Play" (вместе с Chakun) (2013) * "Duble Kick Project Vol. 04" (вместе с Jeon Woo Sung) (2013) * "Peppermint Chocolate" (вместе с MAMAMOO) (2014) * "Snapback Girl" (Shorry feat. K.Will) (2014) * "Starship Planet 2014" (2014) * "Starship Planet 2015" (2015) * "Cook For Love" (вместе с Junggigo, Jooyoung & BrotherSu) (2016) * "The Day" (вместе с Baekhyun) (2016) * "Vintage Box Vol.1" (вместе с Mad Clown) (2016) Саундтреки * "A Love to Kill OST" (2005) * "Syndrome OST" (2006) * "War of Money OST" (2007) * "The Great King Sejong OST" (2008) * "Brilliant Legacy OST" (2009) * "Soul Special OST" (2009) * "Soul Special Part 3" (2009) * "OB & GY OST Part.1" (2010) * "Big Thing OST Part.6" (2010) * "The Greatest Love OST Part.1" (2011) * "The King 2 Hearts OST Part.2" (2012) * "Arang and the Magistrate OST Part.7" (2012) * "Cheongdamdong Alice OST Part.4" (2012) * "We Got Married OST Part.5" (2013) * "My Love from the Star OST Part.2" (2014) * "Pinocchio OST Part.5" (2014) * "Mendorong Totot OST Part.1" (2015) * "Yong-pal OST Part.1" (2015) * "Remember: War of the Son OST Part.1" (2015) * "Descendants of the Sun OST Part.6" (2016) * "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds OST Part.6" (2016) * "The Emperor: Owner of the Mask OST Part.8" (2017) Галерея K.Will Nonfiction promo photo.png|''The 4th Album Part.1 'Nonfiction''' K.Will Will Be A Star promo photo.png|"The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" K.Will Will Be A Star promo photo 2.png|"The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" (2) K.Will Will Be a Start promo photo 3.png|"The 4th Album Part.2 #1 'Will Be a Start'" (3) Официальные ссылки * Facebook * Фан-кафе * Instagram * Twitter(Личный) * Weibo en:K.Will Категория:Уроженцы Кванджу Категория:Актёры Категория:Певцы Категория:Композиторы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:K.Will Категория:Starship Entertainment